One Shots
by The Heartbreak Babe
Summary: A collection of one shots that I've written recently but never posted here. All of these came from challenges that I took part in and I'll explain what the challenge was before each one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shots  
**

**Author:** Vicky (The Heartbreak Babe)

**Story:** Various.

**Time Period:** Various.

**Type:** One Shot.

**Note:** The following are a collection of one shots that I've written recently but never posted here. All of these came from challenges that I took part in and I'll explain what the challenge was before each one shot. Hopefully you will enjoy them!

**The Challenge For This One Shot: **Hunter gets sick on the road and Shawn needs to take care of him.

* * *

Shawn went to Hunter's bedside with a hot bowl of soup in his hands. This was a part of the job that neither of them liked but it came with the territory sometimes. It was December 2006 and Hunter had fallen ill to a vicious cold. Hunter was normally precautious when it came to such harsh, wintery weather, but a few nights before, he took a chance and let his guard down. And he was paying dearly for it.

Scratch that. _They_ were paying dearly for it. A slight halt had to be put on the recently relaunched D-Generation X reunion and Vince wasn't too pleased at that. Especially since months and months of build up had gone into this. And now instead of Operation DX, the objective had changed to Operation Get Well. Vince had taken an alternative route, at the suggestion of Shawn to, well, get them off of the show for some time.

And you know what that meant. Rated-RKO, the tag team of Edge and Randy Orton, took out DX.

Hunter got a worn out tissue and wiped his eyes and nose dry. His face reddened, his muscles weak, he was anything but his monikers of "The Game" or "The King of Kings".

"I'm sorry I got sick, Shawn. I'll be careful each and every time next time. I promise."

Shawn placed the bowl on the nightstand next to Hunter and helped his friend sit up.

"It's alright, Hunter. Don't worry about that. Our goal is to get you well as soon as possible. Don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done and now we just have to roll with it."

"That's easy for you to say," Hunter replied weakly. "I ruined our reunion."

"No you didn't. You know Vince. He'll think of something to bring us back in full force. Until then, the fans will have to suffer from Edge and Orton's proclamations that 'DX is dead'."

"Geez, maybe I should offer a public apology to them. They're going through a worse fate than I am."

Shawn couldn't help but chuckle. Even at his lowest point, Hunter still had it in him to crack a joke. Shawn went across the room and grabbed a towel. He pulled up a chair at his friend's bedside and sat down. He placed the towel on his lap, took the bowl from the stand, and placed it in his lap wherein the towel absorbed the intensity of the heat. Shawn stirred the contents in the soup around a bit before finally getting a spoonful and telling Hunter to "Open up."

Hunter opened his mouth and accepted the hot soup. The mixture of the noddles and the small chicken pieces coupled with the broth did indeed invigorate Hunter a bit. And it tasted good, too. He was thankful for that.

"That's good." Hunter replied.

"Isn't it always? Rebecca always relies on this when I'm ill so I thought it'd work out for you, too."

Shawn gave Hunter more spoonfuls as they both sat in silence for a bit. And then, as always, Hunter broke the silence.

"Can you imagine what those guys would say if they saw us like this?"

"What guys?"

"Edge and Orton."

"Oh, _those_ guys."

"Yep."

"Well, I guess they'd find a way to use this as their way of getting us for that gay community comment we shot at Randy."

The two laughed.

"Well, Shawn, I don't mean to imply that I'm not grateful for your help or embarrassed...."

"I know, Hunt."

"It's just that -- "

"I know, Hunt. I know. Just relax and eat. I love you like a brother, too."

"Actually, I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say that all of this is a prank and I'm not really sick. You've been Punk'd, Shawn."

"I wish that were true, but you're not _that_ good of an actor."

Just then, Hunter gave out a _really_ big sneeze.

"God Bless You."

"Thanks." Hunter wiped his nose. "Nah, you're right. I'm not that good an actor....but it would've been fun to see Ashton Kutcher run in here with his camera crew and such."

"You would know about that."

"I certainly would."

Shawn chuckled and gave Hunter another spoonful of soup. Once Hunter had eaten the remains, he once again cleared the air.

"Oh, and Shawn?"

"What's up, buddy?"

"I love you like a fat kid loves cake."

"I hope it's a chocolate one."

"You know it is. With extra chocolate chip cookies on the side. Just for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Challenge For This One Shot: **Shawn or Hunter tell the other that they miss them.

* * *

Everything reminded Hunter of his friend. _Everything._

When he boarded his plane this morning, he looked through some magazines that sat neatly in the pouch attached to the back of the seat in front of him. One of those mags just so happened to be on the topic of hunting.

His buddy was into that kind of thing. One time, Shawn spent two whole hours going on and on about it during their flight. Hunter wanted nothing more than for his friend to somehow lose his voice in the process so he could turn over and get some shut eye, but his friend insisted that he hear every word about his, in Shawn's words, "exciting voyage into hunter-dom."

And that's when Hunter seriously considered a name change, even going so far as to tell Shawn to "never ever call me 'Hunter' again. I'm retiring that name as of now. From now on, you call me Paul. For every time you don't, I shall kill you."

Shawn simply cracked one of his childlike, innocent smiles and without missing a beat replied with "But you know killing's a sin, right? _'Thou shalt not kill.'_ Exodus 20, verse 13."

And then shortly after he got off the plane, he went to claim his baggage and the scene he saw next seemed to have come straight out of a movie. He looked over and saw one man run after a woman and proclaim to her that he was in love with her, which was eerily familiar to what Shawn had done to Rebecca. Only difference was that this unnamed man proposed to the woman of his dreams right then and there. (And yes, she accepted.)

And if that wasn't enough, the minute he walked to the men's locker room, he was met with Edge bullying some local no-name. Hunter nearly gasped in shock when he saw Edge, you guessed it, giving the lanky no-name one big fat wedgie. But this wasn't just any kind of wedgie. Edge had decided to stand on the wooden bench and drop the victim to his doom, repeatedly yanking him up and down like a yo-yo, his version of a "Rated R wedgie". Somehow, Hunter once again thought about Shawn and the many times Michael Cole was a victim of such pranks.

By the time Hunter had gotten situated in the arena, he had noted 15 coincidental situations and each time he was reminded of one guy and one guy alone. It frustrated him to no end because he was reminded 15 times of what he had lost when he was drafted to Smackdown.

And it stung a little.

Okay, it stung a lot.

Actually, scratch that - it hurt like hell.

He broke out his cell phone and decided to make a call. It didn't take long for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Dude, it sucks without you, man."

"Geez, already? How long have you been over there?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Well, is it too late for me to sing the chorus to 'I'm Already There'?"

"You can't be serious."

"Just take a look around, bud. Just remember all the good times we had."

At this point, Hunter stayed quiet. What could be said for all the scenes that had played before him so rapidly in such a short amount of time?

"Already did that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Glad I wasn't the only one."

"So you've been running into replays of past moment after past moment only with different cast members at the helm?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. It's a long story."

"Oooh! I love stories, Hunter!"

"The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you. What did I say about that?"

"Killing's a sin, though. Exodu --"

"Exodus 20, verse 13: _'Thou shalt not kill'._ I know, Shawn, I know."

"Well good!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that the next time I see you....I'm _still_ going to kill you."

"You'd be no different from Cain. He killed his brother, too, you know. Genesis, chapter 4."

Hunter had no choice but to laugh. As silly as Shawn could be, he still managed to say the most profound of things: He killed his brother....._too_.

Without flat out telling him, Shawn told him that the two of them were brothers.

And as far as Shawn was concerned, Hunt was Cain to his Abel.

Only no one got slaughtered.

_Only Shawn could think this way....Only Shawn._ Hunter thought, as he smiled at his friend's zaniness.


End file.
